


The Assasins Chance

by TheOutrageousMoose



Category: The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: A roleswap-ish AU of the Pirates Fate. Tam Tam is now the protagonist. That's all I'm telling you.
Relationships: You'll see~
Kudos: 1





	The Assasins Chance

The story begins in darkness. Not even the slightest bit of light can be seen. It's black, completely black. Imagine there were no stars in the sky at midnight. That's how dark it is.

"Is...is she dead?" A voice asks. It's feminine, sounds like they are young lady or a child.

"She's probably dead." a more masculine voice, sounds like he's saddened by something "And even if she is alive it's likely that this lizard going to betray us the moment we get up, considering our repetition. We should throw her overboard."

Sounds like it's a good time to wake up, before you get thrown over board. Slowly, you open your eyes and the light returns.

"That's enough Leeko, she's waking up." the feminine voice says.

"Ugh...what happened?" you ask reciving now response. Then it hits you. "Wait a minute...this isn't the ship I was abroad. Where am I?"

Leeko groans "Gee not even a single thank you? Didn't your parents teach you about respect?"

You turn to give him a piece of mind. There are three things you notice about him. 1.He's a corgi. 2.He's short. 3.Black is probably his favorite color.

"And what about you darling?" you say gaining a bit of your old persona back. "Didn't your mother ever teach you about the importance of eating your vegetables?"

"...Mila?" the corgi turns to the other person in the room, a cat, "Can we please throw her over board?"

Mila shakes her head. She's wearing very unfashionable hat of that a pirate captain with a skull of a goat on it. It doesn't really match the rest of her colorful outfit. Perhaps you could give her a lesson in beauty later?

"Sorry about that." the cat says, apologetic. "Certain members of my crew can be...put it simply, a bit rough around the edges. You'll learn to get used to them."

"That's fine darling, in my specific line of work let's just say that I met with some very, very, rude people." should you tell them about your job? Maybe eventually, but right now 

"Your line of work, were you perhaps a sailor?" Mila says. Her voice is angelic, but your gut tells you that she's done some very sinful things in the past. "We found you on a cruise after all and the colors on that outfit."

"No, but it does sometimes require travel." Blue and white are sailor colors though, that could be a good cover up for the future. Odd they haven't discussed the knife. "Now tell me why am I on this ship and not the other one? Did you kidnap me?"

"Well we had no choice? That ship was destroyed." Oh. "There were many people on board and we try to save as many as we could anyways but not everyone made it out alive. You were one of the lucky ones. We found you floating away on some drift wood and Mary managed to get you out out of there. We weren't sure you were going to make though."

Leeko isn't even looking at you anymore. "I kind of wish you hadn't."

"LEEKO!" the cat eyes the dog down...how ironic is that? Many years ago it was a dog eat cat world but now the tables have turned. "Well I guess you know our names by now but we haven't the slightest clue about yours."

Let's see. Considering your job it might be risky to use your real name but on the other hand...these people sound like they haven't heard of your work before. One the other OTHER hand what if they did know and are just trying to make you worry less before they turn you in? On the other other OTHER hand, they seem like they're criminals themselves. Plus, the captain is sort of...admirable. Maybe just use a fake name for now.

"Why my name is..." Tam Tam "...Eloise."

"Good to meet you...Eloise." Mila says though she pauses for a moment. Has she figured out your'e lying? Before you can analyze any further Leeko interrupts .

"As for us, we are what the people call "Pirates" to be exact "The Dread Pirates." Don't let the name fool you as we aren't real pirates. That isn't to say we aren't a threat though."

You chuckle a bit. "You? A threat? HA! And I'm the Prime minister of Japan."

"Well you don't have to be so sarcastic." Leeko is annoyed.

"I don't have to but it's so much fun!" You change your demeanor from sweet to serious. "On that note, I do have a question. if you aren't pirates what are you?"

"That's a bit of a long story...but it sounds like you've got an interesting one of your own. Perhaps I could explain on the fresh air of the deck."

* * *

It's sunny outside. There's not a cloud in sight. Despite that though it's not that hot either. Must be due to the calm breeze of the ocean. The cat puts her hands at the edge of the deck and smells the fresh air of the sea. She takes a deep breath in and out. You are still a bit annoying.

"Do you feel any better?" Mila asks her blue eyes matching the color of the sea.

"A little bit." you say. "Feel a lot more better if you'd explain what you are. What are you and your dread-not-pirates doing in the middle of the sea in the first place."

"Well we aren't really pirates...but we are hunters of treasures." Potaeto, potahto, tomaeto, tomahto. "You capture a treasure or two against rivals and people will starting calling you pirates, won't they? Legends and tall tales only started to grow no matter what we had done, so I just decided to embrace the title. After all people will respect us if we're feared enough. Right now we're in the middle of hunting something very important. Fate may have placed us together for a reason Eloise."

Yep that's your name, definitely not a fake to hide the truth about your past. Nope, you are definitely named Eloise, always have and...well you might not always be.

She points "That bracelet on your back contains a coin. Does it by any chance contain words on it."

"Already checked." Ah, you forgot Leeko was here. "It says "Become what you seek." That's definitely the treasure your'e looking for. Milas got one on her necklace and I keep mine in this here sack."

Mila smiles at you. "Let me assure you, the mother load is more valuable then one could ever imagine & we'll all share equally in the rewards"

"We all?" you cross you arms "Are you by any chance asking me to join your crew?"

"WHAT?!" Leeko's hat pops right off his head. "Your'e asking her to join?"

"W-well if you want to." You think that she's blushing but you can't be sure about it. "Besides the ship was destroyed so you're stuck here for the time being. We could really use the help, so what do you say do you want to help us out."

Hey wait a minuete...you think you might now were the location of the next treasure is. Circe! She had one of those coins too.

**> Accept**

>Deny

"Of course. You'd need someone like me on your crew...and perhaps some companionship~."

"That is the last thing we need right now." Leeko begs Mila to think other wise but it seems that the decision is already made.

"Well I may not be a dashing sailor, but I am a celebrated antiquarian and a fearless peer to any pirate. Oh, and did I mention I happen to have a lead on those coins your'e talking about?" Time to tell them something that they don't know. "They've got a name by the way, they're called wizards coins. Just thought you should know about that."

"Then you need to tell Brock about that immediately! He's our cartographer. I'm sure you two will get along spendidly!" she smiles

"But let's get one thing straight Ellie." says Leeko, very stern. "We've got a chain of command here on this ship, I'm the first mate, and unless Mila says otherwise you follow my orders. One step out of line and I'll kill you myself." A simple nice to meet you would have sufficed. He then makes a motion to chopping of your head. Hah! The little runt couldn't even reach yours.

"Ah yes I'm so scared. Darling, you've given me a severe case of the goosebumpbs." That was also sarcasm. If he knew what you did then he'd be the one shaking in his boots. He'd also know that you only want this treasure for yourself though.

* * *

"Oh hey there! Names Brock, they told you I was a cartographer didn't they?" says a grey parrot wearing suspenders.

"Yes they did." you conform. They also mentioned a girl named Mary, perhaps there that would be the black sheep hiding behind the parrot. It certainly isn't the brown bunny with the harp. The bunny is a man.

"Of course they did! Why wouldn't they? I'm the best gosh darn cartographer there is." he pauses. "Maybe that's a bit of an over exaggeration but I'm pretty good at my job. Of course that's not the only thing I'm good at, but those sorts of things are" his cheeks are glowing red "a bit more explicit."

"A-and I'm Marry, the nurse." the black sheep takes a step forwards. You can see her outfit is purple instead of the traditional white. Must be a fashion choice. "I-I assume that Mila had told you about the quest didn't she? W-what do you think?"

"I think that your quest is interesting, but mainly I'm just in it for the cash." you decide to leave about the part about stealing it for yourself out. "We are hunting coins aren't we?

Suddenly the bunny plays his heart and breaks out in song. It's not a very good song though.

"Your heart is impure but who can blame you?

I am Rourkie and I was just like you.

I was a con man blinded by greed.

But I learned my lesson and now I sing."

"Ah yes, I remember you darling, you were the bard that kept singing those songs at the party last night." They were bad songs, but they were songs.

"Thank goodness I had my lucky harp with me otherwise I would have ended up as dead as a door nail." He suddenly looks down. "...Maybe luck isn't always a good thing though especially when it comes to my family."

You want to say 'What could that mean?' but you don't.

"T-this isn't a charity vessel you know." Mary stutters. "I mean we say that the Dread Pirates a-are not real pirates b-but we are doing things that they would do. Out alone on the sea, hunting something rare and d-dangerous?"

"She's got a fair point there Elly." You give a glare at Brock. "Before you ask, Mila did say your name was Eloise. I just thought that it would be a good nick name for you. Guess it's not though."

"Oh Elly is fine darling." you put your hand on his solider. "But if you call me Ella and you'll be a dead fella."

If you have to go by this fake name you should at least make it seem like it's your real one. Even if your method was a bit harsh, it works. Brock looks like he's seen a ghost and that ghost is his future self.

"..." the parrot then proceeds to cough, regaining his former pride. "Besides calling this a noble mission there isn't really much of a difference between us and pirates y'know."

"Nonsense," says Rourkie "If you believe what your'e doing is noble then it must be noble. You'll just have to see for yourself won't you Elly?"

_It seems that he doesn't recognize you._

_Of course he wouldn't you were wearing a mask at the time._

_He's not going to be coming on this trip is he?_ _What if he figures out that your'e the one who-_

_And since when did you care about that? You know what to do if he dosen't._

_Does that have to be my solution to everything though_

...

"I'll just have to see it for myself now won't I darling?" you say pretending that internal mental crisis didn't happen.

"Both of you doubt us?" Brock seems shocked at this will Mary just nods.

"...That's fair, I d-doubt myself all the time." she rubs her arm "Doubting running away from my fate, d-doubting doing what I want, doubting something as simple as one plus one equaling two. I'm not the best at my job due all these doubts I have but I'm trying my best."

"Pardon me" Roukie intervenes "but who exactly are this they your'e refereeing too?"

"I-It's information best kept as a secret for now." the black sheep of the group then makes her leave

"Don't worry Roukie, everyone has their secrets. I mean we've just seen that you were no exception now haven't we?" the parrot give the bunny a pat on the back. "Now hurry up! Land is just up ahead, once we get there you can go home to where you belong and me and Elly can get starting on treasure hunting!"

Looks like he's not coming with us on the hunt after all. Can't really blame him though, look at him. The poor guy may be good as a sumo wrestler but piracy might be a bit to extreme.

Turning the topic away from him you turn to the parrot cartographer. "Speaking of treasure, just why on earth would that smitten kitten want that treasure anyways?"

"...I actually don't quite know herself. We heard the rumor about it from a nearby Pirate gang but they never really explained why they were so valuable in the first place. But Leeko says that it doesn't matter why since ' _iT's VaLuAbLe BeCaUsE iT's GoLd_ '." You chuckle at the imitation of Leeko. "Thankfully I've got my trustworthy map, and with it we can find any treasure from here to the moon! I probally wouldn't be on this team if it weren't for my skill set! And after we drop of all our survivors we're heading to the cursed cove!"

"That sounds safe." Sarcasm. "Definitely not a death trap at all. A total pleasure cruise."

"Hey I was just a humble artist before joining this crew. Leeko was an antique dealer and Mary..." he pauses and points to the little lamb climbing down the stairs "Maybe it would be best to ask her about it."

"M-maybe later though, I-I just wanted to let you know that land is ahead. A-and there's a port near by it too! Y-you should probably focus on getting the coordinates correct other wise or s-ship is sunk."

"..." Roukie seems to be thinking about something. "Elly, Mary, Broccoli. No need to be so glum! You just need the right reconnaissance."

"Right...that's what Mila said to do." he pauses for a minuete and processes what the rabbit just said "Wait a minute did you just call me broccoli?"


End file.
